


First Impressions

by orphan_account



Series: E+J [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, First Impressions, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simcoe is forced to reside with Edmund Hewlett and finds him...Not too bad, actually.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making these a series! They won't be too long. I think they'll be less than 1,000 words?

"Pardon me, are you Edmund Hewlett?" John Simcoe stands outside his dorm room, eyes narrowed.

"Because I think that we're sharing the same dorm. Of course, I wouldn't know, because these ruddy Americans can't make their minds up about anything..."

The other man, Hewlett, smiles up at him, beautiful dark chocolate eyes flashing because of the harsh fluorescent lighting.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Shall we go in, or...?" his voice had a soft, hesitant, lilting tilt. Simcoe loved it immediately. 

Simcoe smiled briefly and allows Hewlett into the dorm and closed the door behind them both. He wonders if life with Hewlett with be annoyingly intolerable or mildly pleasant.

He also wonders how soft Hewlett's hair is--Indeed, it seems softer than anything he's ever touched before.

 


End file.
